


Promise

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: It breaks the promise





	

**Author's Note:**

> ohmtoonz asked:  
> “Kissing me breaks the promise… remember?” (Lena/Kara? or Lucy/Kara? - feel free to ignore if you don't ship it!)

“What are you doing?” Lena asks. She’s backing up until she hits the wall.

“I want to kiss you.” Kara explains. She puts both hands on the side of Lena’s head and puts her lips close.

“Kissing me breaks the promise. Remember.”

Kara doesn’t move.

“I know. But please. I need this. Kiss me. Please.”

Lena moves forward.

They promised each other.


End file.
